Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ GrєєnxBlυє
by ximsol182
Summary: Son compatibles siempre y cuando ambos cedan. "Vamos por helado, Green!" "Chica ruidosa..."


**Disclaimer: **El awesome manga Pokemon Adventures no me pertenece. Ninguno de esto personαjes presente de estα "trαmα" son míos, si es que αlguien dudα. La idea de los horoscopos de pertenece a Annih.

**Advertencia:** Green diciendo "chica ruidosa" cada 5 segundos. Y ligeramente rateado en "T". Si son de los que prefieren el SilverXBlue, por favor no comentar.

**Pareja: **Emo X Chica ruidosa

**Datos: **El emo, aburrido aunque guapo de Green es Sagitario (22 de Noviembre) mientras que la coqueta y sarcástica Blue es Geminis (1 de Junio)

* * *

><p><strong>『º…Hσя<strong>**ớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ GrєєnxBlυє…º****』**

·

·

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~·Géminis~·]**

**Los Géminis son intelectuales, elocuentes, cariñosos, comunicativos e inteligentes. Tienen mucha energía y vitalidad.**

_"Green! Mira eso! No es lindo!" señaló ella a un estante de peluches. La castaña señalaba específicamente a un peluche de Jigglypuff._

_"Y?"_

_"Quiero que me consigas uno. Están disponibles en ese juego de tiro al blanco!"_

_"Y si no quiero" comentó el con voz aburrida. No quería ir a la feria, pero Diamond y Pearl habían sido invitados al lugar, por sus famosos actos de comedia. Podían traer a quienes quisieran gratis, de modo que invitaron a todos. Siempre y cuando vengan a ver su acto de comedia a las 5 de la tarde._

_"Ya pues, somos novios" rió ella, estirándole las mejillas. "Además si lo haces te traeré un postre hecho por mi mañana. Ya no tienes más excusas para negarte. Quiero mi Jigglypuff" rio ella_

_"Chica ruidosa…"_

**X**

**Hablan, leen, hacen varias cosas a la vez.**

_Blue se encontraba reclinada en el sillón de Green, mientras que a este lo había obligado a sentarse en el suelo. Ambos veían a Red por televisión, quien estaba peleando en un torneo. Aunque Green no podía oír nada, por la escandalosa voz de Blue, quien hablaba por el celular_

_"Si, Yellow. Yo también lo estoy viendo. Red se ve increíble, no es así? Te apuesto a que le gana al tonto perdedor con el que está peleando. Qué? Quien grita por el teléfono? Ah, hola Sapphire! Ruby también está ahí? Por qué me gritan? Que quien pelea es con Emerald? Ups, me callo. Ya dije que lo siento, ok? Esperen, tengo otra llamada…"_

_"De todos modos se lo contaremos a Emerald! Lo que dijiste es cero cool…!" se oía los gritos de Ruby en la otra línea, hasta que Blue cortó la llamada._

_"Llamare a Yellow después. Ruby es un exagerado. Que iba a saber yo que era Emerald con quien estaba peleando? No lo crees, Green?"_

_"Chica ruidosa, quieres dejar de patearme?" se quejó el. Pues Blue le había estado dando pataditas en la cabeza mientras hablaba._

_"Y que harás si no lo hago? Espera, tengo otra llamada…Aló? Ah, hola Crystal? Que Gold te dijo que?"_

_Y mientras Green se seguia quejando, Blue seguia hablando con Crystal, mirando la televisión y pateando en la cabeza a Green._

**X**

**Los Géminis empiezan nuevas actividades y retos con entusiasmo, pero muchas veces les falta la constancia para realizarlos. Consideran que la vida es como un juego y buscan la diversión y nuevas situaciones.**

_"Ya lo he decidido! Voy a ponerme a dieta! Estoy algo gorda últimamente"_

_"Pero que dices? Yo te veo igual" comentó Silver. Green ni pareció inmutarse, cosa que molestó al menor._

_"Ignóralo, Silver. Bueno, volviendo al tema, creo que debería empezar poniéndome a trotar o algo así. O tal vez debería comer menos. La comida de Yellow tiene la culpa!"_

_"Alguien me llamó?" preguntó inocentemente Yellow, quien venía hacia ellos_

_"Ah, Yellow, hola! Justo hablábamos de ti!"_

_"Y yo venía a que prueben mi nuevo pastel de Bayas Oram. Alguien quiere un poco?"_

_Silver advirtió la mirada de Blue_

_"No lo hagas, Blue…no lo hagas…"_

_Pero era demasiado tarde. En unos minutos Blue terminaba de comerse la tajada más grande del pastel._

_"Tan rico como siempre, Yellow!"_

_"Gracias"_

_"Ah, Blue…"_

_"No te preocupes, Silver. Esto fue solo un desliz. La próxima no comeré mucho! Verdad Green?"_

_"Chica ruidosa"_

**X**

**No será fácil para sus compañeros entenderlas, y de hecho su naturaleza de ir siempre a los extremos las puede desconcertar. Sus parejas tendrán algunos momentos difíciles para entender y responder a lo que ellas piensan y desean.**

_"No pues, Green!"_

_"…"_

_"Por lo menos háblame! O sigues enojado? Solo fue un besito de amigos con Red!"_

_"En los labios? Si como no"_

_"Al menos bésame"_

_"No lo haré"_

_La chica rio maliciosamente_

_"Bueno, parece que tendré que tomar….medidas drásticas" dijo mientras se sacaba lentamente la ropa_

_Green trato de desviar la mirada, decirle que era una chica ruidosa, lo que sea! Al final no consiguió ceder y pasó lo que pasó._

**X**

**Se desaniman con facilidad cuando no consiguen lo que quieren.**

_"Green…" dijo ella pestañeando sus brillantes ojos azules_

_"No iremos a un motel, podemos hacerlo acá"_

_"En casa del degenerado de Gold? No lo creo"_

_"Bueno, vamos" gruño él. Sabía que era verdad_

**X**

**A veces utilizan sus atributos para conseguir sus propios objetivos y son capaces de recurrir a la mentira sin perder su encanto con tal de obtener lo que quieren.**

_"Dime, Green…que te parece mi traje de baño nuevo?"_

_"No. Enseña demasiada piel"_

_"Es obvio que un traje de baño tiene que enseñar piel, tontito"_

_"Chica ruidosa"_

_"Entonces tendré que quitármelo…" dijo ella sacándose pícaramente la parte de arriba_

_"Y además problemática…"_

**X**

**En el aspecto de intimidad, le gusta experimentar y estar satisfecha.**

_"Green…" susurró la chica con voz seductora "Me siento con ánimos. Creo que es hora de que pongas tu Charizard en mi Jigglypuff"_

_"Chica rui…que?"_

**[·~·Escorpio·~·]**

**Son de ideas fijas, casi obsesivas, les disgusta reconocer sus errores, pueden llegar a ser cortantes y díscolos.**

_"Blue! Adónde vas?"_

_"A Johto" contestó ella, a punto de subirse a su Wigglytuff_

_"Vas a ver a Sliver, no?"_

_"Sí. Quiero agradecerle por la ropa nueva que me hizo"_

_"Pues mándale un correo, pero tienes que irte de Kanto para verlo?"_

_"Sí. Celoso?"_

_Green la miró de pies a cabeza y giró la cabeza con brusquedad_

_"Diviértete con Silver" _

_No iba a admitir que si estaba celoso y que la iba a extrañar_

**X**

**Rebeldes, desordenados, gritones, fanfarrones, pueden llegar a ser insoportables.**

_"Wah! No lo encuentro! Charizard! Scizor! Machamp! Ayúdenme a buscarlo" _

_"Green, como te…Ahh! Pero qué es esto!" exclamó la chica, mientras entraba al cuarto de su novio y presenciaba el caos en este._

_"Tú! Has visto mi Pokedex?"_

_"No"_

_En eso, ella empezó a reír descontroladamente mientras señalaba a Scizor_

_"Y ahora qué te pasa?"_

_"Creo que Scizor lo encontró por ti" rió ella mientras el Scizor señalaba el Pokedex de Green…que estaba en el bolsillo trasero de este._

_Humillado y herido en su orgullo, el chico explotó._

_"Charizard! Machamp! Scizor! Regresen! Y tú, chica ruidosa, largo! No te metas en lo que no te incumbe!"_

_"Tú me llamaste"_

_"Que te vayas!"_

**X**

**Son muy impacientes y ansiosos, pudiendo con esto perder muchas oportunidades en su vida sentimental.**

_"Por que tenía que ser ella? Esta chiflada, es coqueta…una chica ruidosa! Debo meditar la situación y…Al diablo, se lo diré ahora. Blue… ¿quieres ser mi novia?"_

_"Lo siento guapo, ahora estoy con Silver"_

_"Demonios…"_

**X**

**Podrá perder la paciencia con facilidad y los enojos de Sagitario serán temibles.**

_"Eres una chica..."_

_"Ruidosa! Si ya lo sé!"_

_"Entonces deja de reírte escandalosamente de cada cosa que haga"_

_"Tú no tienes derecho a hablarme así! Además puedo soltar cosas…Contar cosas…"_

_"No te atreverías"_

_"Claro que sí! Eres un irresponsable, pandroso y gruñón! Te las das de fuerte y de ser el rival de Red. Pero no le llegas ni a los talones! Claro que no!"_

_"Argh! Esto es suficiente! No me busques más!" gritó el chico mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse._

_"Volverá en unos días" rió Red_

_"Volverá en unas horas" comentó Blue_

**X**

**No son buenos para guardar secretos en el primer descuido los divulgan.**

_"Y cómo te fue con Blue por la noche? La vi muy coqueta, llevándote a la cama más cercana" reía Red_

_"Bueno, en cuanto a eso…" no quería contarlo, pero lo hizo "Al final no funcioné"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Que tratamos pero no funcioné…abajo"_

_"No te entiendo"_

_Green hizo un gesto levantando la mano y luego bajándola, pero Red seguía sin entender. _

_"Uhm…Iré a contárselo a Gold. Él debe saber que significa" se dijo Red, inocentemente_

_En unas horas las risas de Gold no se hicieron esperar y el destino de Green estaba sellado._

**X**

**Ostentan un sentido de superioridad tal que los hace caer en delirios de grandeza.**

_"Debería entrenar más. Soy el rival de Red, de modo que debería superarme. Tal vez hasta logre vencerlo algún día"_

_"Créeme que no lo lograras, amor"_

_"Chica ruidosa"_

**X**

**Sagitario ama la libertad y le es difícil llevar una rutina cotidiana.**

_"¿Qué hacemos hoy?" _

_"Yo hablar por teléfono con las chicas, tu no se" _

_"Te la pasaste hablando con Platinum ayer. No podrías hacer otra cosa?" _

_"Y tú a que vas? A entrenar? Es igual de horrible" _

_"Además de ser una chica ruidosa eres monótona"_

_"Y tu un gruñón" _

**X**

**·**

**·**

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd...**

**Sagitario es el signo opuesto a Géminis y el que resulte bien o no dependerá de la perspectiva que tomen ambos.**

_"Que ingenua eres, chica ruidosa. Para que otro motivo te llamaría el emo de Silver?"_

_"Para que otra cosa más va a ser? Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, de modo que quiere verme y pasar tiempo de calidad conmigo"_

_"Sí, claro. Eso es más falso que la virginidad de Platinum y el tamaño del *censurado* de Gold!"_

_"Que te pasa? Estas celoso o qué?"_

_"No te das cuenta que ese chico quiere algo contigo?"_

_"Solo somos amigos. Tú eres mi chico. Jamás te engañaría. Pero si vas a tratar así a mis amigos entonces me voy a casa de Silver!"_

_"Bien!"_

_"Bien!"_

_Y la chica se marcha dando un portazo_

**Géminis está tan interesado en los diversos aspectos de la vida como Sagitario. Los dos son muy inquietos y están casi siempre en avanzando. Les resulta difícil aferrarse a un sitio o a una persona durante mucho tiempo.**

_"Me aburro. Eres aburrido Green"_

_"Y tu tampoco eres la octava maravilla del mundo, chica ruidosa"_

_"Necesito diversión. Me voy a casa de Silver. El si es un hombre de verdad. Y tal vez me vaya a casa de Diamond y Pearl después. Platinum me contó que son buenos para hacer un menage-a-trois"_

_"Eres una coqueta sin remedio"_

_"Gracias. Pero quiero divertirme un poco. Te quiero" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras se iba. Green se sentía un poco mal. También él podía divertirse! Tomo su celular._

_"Alo, Red? Ven a mi casa en media hora o esto se va a poner muy feo! Para qué? Quiero…divertirme"_

**Cuando ambos signos se juntan, sus vidas se convierten en un torbellino, con montones de giros repentinos e inesperados. Su relación puede ser placentera ya que a ambos les gustan el cambio, los movimientos frecuentes, los reajustes, las sorpresas, las aventuras y los nuevos retos.**

_"Green! Esto es increíble! Como supiste que me encantan los rompecabezas?"_

_"Qué? Cómo? Pero si era un retrato!"_

_Red se acercó sigilosamente hacia su amigo_

_"Lo siento. Me senté encima del retrato de Blue y se rompió"_

_"Te mato, Red!"_

_"En serio, me gustó mucho. Gracias, Green" dijo mientras le daba un beso. El se sonrojó ligeramente.  
><em>

_"Bueno, Red, te salvaste. No te mataré por ahora"_

_"Dijiste algo?"_

_"Nada, Blue"_

**A los dos les gusta viajar y las vacaciones en pareja proporcionarán un perfecto punto de encuentro para los intereses filosóficos y culturales de Sagitario y el gusto de Géminis por lo embargo, el arquero es mucho más filosófico e idealista acerca de la vida que Géminis.**

_Red, Green y Blue se habían ido a Tesselia de vacaciones. Green estaba encantado con el paisaje, mientras Blue solo quería irse de compras y Red quería comer._

_"No tienen remedio. No se dan cuenta? Tesselia tiene el amanecer más hermoso de todos! Miren esas nubes! El sol sale y forma un caleidoscopio de colores entre las nubes! Es tan hermoso!"_

_"Venga, Green, es solo un amanecer cualquiera, no es para tanto"_

_"Es que tú eres una inculta, chica ruidosa"_

_"Como te atreves a llamar inculta a esto?" exclamó ella señalando sus curvas que Green ignoró con su habitual arrogancia_

_"No te quejes tanto y veamos el amanecer juntos. Si lo observas mejor sientes una especie de nostalgia"  
><em>

**No obstante, puesto que ambos son signos variables, les puede resultar difícil tomar decisiones firmes de futuro en conjunto. Podría haber retrasos y otros obstáculos inusuales.**

_Blue se consentía a si misma dándose un baño de burbujas en la bañera de Green. En eso llegó este, medio borracho y con la camisa rota_

_"Green! Pero que te ha pasado? Te ves horrible!" arrugó la nariz al sentir el olor a tabaco y ron "Y estas PO-DRI-DO!"_

_"Sí. Fui a la fiesta en casa de Black. Ahí Red y Gold me dieron un par de tragos y…Ah, no recuerdo más"_

_"No me habrás sido infiel, verdad?"_

_"Claro que no! Era una fiesta de chicos"_

_"Es igual. Estaba Red."_

_"Sabes que no lo haría"_

_Ella lo miro de pies a cabeza y rió_

_"Si, te creo. Venga, quieres meterte a la bañera conmigo"_

_"Claro que no!"_

_"Por favor?"_

_"No!"_

_"Te obligaré" sentenció ella mientras salía de la bañera completamente desnuda y persiguiéndolo. Green echó a correr_

_"Que te pasa? No quiero! Eres una chica ruidosa!"_

**Sexualmente hay una buena energía entre los dos, con la calidez de Sagitario estimulando el estilo comunicativo de Géminis. Puede ser una gran combinación.**

_"Ah, Blue! Quieres dejar de colarte en mi casa?"_

_"Estoy leyendo. Tu abuelo tiene una colección de libros interesantes. Como este: Kamasutra Pokemon" dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente a Green, levantandose y tumbandolo en el sofá "Que te parece si lo probamos ahora?"_

_"Como?"_

_"Sabes que quieres, Green"_

_El aludido sonríe levemente, cosa rara._

_"De acuerdo, chica ruidosa, tu ganas"_

_Ella sonríe mientras lo desvestía y el correspondía, pero antes de que continuaran, el la detuvo_

_"Pero!" advierte "Que tu hayas ganado en eso no quiere decir que vayas a hacerlo mejor que yo"_

_"Ah sí?" dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente "Yo soy la experta aquí. Veras que lo hacemos y te dejare agotado"_

_"Ah sí? Eso ya lo veremos"_

**·**

**·**

**『º…Fιη…º****』**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Opte por hacer horoscopos de Pokemon Adventure. Es que me encantan las parejas y una de ellas es el GreenXBlue (aunque cada vez que se hablan siempre terminan con Blue tomandole el pelo y Green diciendo "chica ruidosa" XD) aunque tambien me gusta el SilverXBlue, es mas, creo que hare mas horoscopos de los demas personajes, como RedXYellow, RubyXSapphire y GoldXCrystal

¿Review's?


End file.
